Cardiovascular disease is one of the leading causes of death in the United States and most European countries. It is estimated that over 70 million people in the United States alone suffer from a cardiovascular disease or disorder including but not limited to high blood pressure, coronary heart disease, dyslipidemia, congestive heart failure and stroke.
Lovaza®, a lipid regulating agent, is indicated as an adjunct to diet to reduce triglyceride levels in adult patients with very high triglyceride levels. Unfortunately, Lovaza® can significantly increase LDL-C and/or non-HDL-C levels in some patients. A need exists for improved treatments for cardiovascular diseases and disorders.